


Rubber Ducks and Romance

by KitKat404



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: 5 things 1 thing, Emma nicknamed her pickup truck Bessie, F/F, Fluff, Lesbianism, Rosie makes a small appearance, Rubber Ducks, dumb lesbians, i don't make the rules, it's really gay guys, kind of, like really gay, soft lesbians, you heard me right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404
Summary: 5 times Rubber ducks played a significant part in Emma and Alyssa's relationship and one time they did for someone else.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Rubber Ducks and Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatonerandomfanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonerandomfanboy/gifts).



> Yes, this is as weird and random as it sounds. Blame Jorden, he's the one who started this whole thing. I'm doing this for you, babe!

1.

Emma taps her fingers against the steering wheel nervously. Her heart refuses to slow its rapid pace, and Emma worries that she may have a heart attack before Alyssa even gets here.

The blonde is sat in her truck, waiting for Alyssa Greene to round the corner of her street. Waiting to go on a _date_. With _Alyssa Greene_. Her heart skips at the mere thought.

Emma from a couple of weeks ago would have never thought this possible. She would imagine it, sure, dream up scenarios where Alyssa could possibly like her back, but they were always fantasies, never a tangible thing. But that all changed when a supposedly straight Alyssa Greene asked Emma out in the dingy band closet after the Thanksgiving assembly. Her cheeks flush at the memory. 

A movement in her rearview mirror breaks Emma from her daydreaming. Alyssa appears from around the side of the nearest house, walking at a brisk pace and glancing around a little nervously. It's understandable. If anyone saw Alyssa getting into a random truck parked on the corner of her street, people might talk. Emma is quick to hop out of the truck as Alyssa reaches the street sign.

The brunette giggles softly as Emma opens the passenger door for her with an overly flourished bow. It makes the blonde smile.

Emma climbs back into the driver's side and clicks her seat belt into place, putting the vehicle in drive and pulling away from the curb as Alyssa settles in beside her.

They're both nervous, but Emma has no idea how to ease her worries. A thought strikes her then and without a word, she hands Alyssa the aux cable.

The cheerleader looks a bit surprised, and Emma flashes a shy smile, which Alyssa returns as she takes the chord from the blonde's hand and pulls out her phone.

It takes a minute for the brunette to pulls something up, but soon the soft tones of Hayley Kiyoko fill the quiet cab. Emma chuckles softly, sparing Alyssa a teasingly curious glance before looking back to the road.

"Never took you for the Hayley type, figured you would be more inclined to Girl in Red."

Alyssa smirks, raising an eyebrow. The look is playfully indignant, and Alyssa sticks her nose in the air with a haughty flare.

"I'm a distinguished gay."

Emma bursts out laughing.

"Uh-huh, mhm, sure honey keep telling yourself that."

The brunette scoffs and smacks her date on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't hit the driver!"

"Oh calm down, you're fine."

"Do you want me to make us crash? Because I can."

"That would be a very unfortunate end for this date."

"True, and what kind of gentlewoman would I be if I killed my date before we even got to our destination."

"Yeah, if I'm gonna die I wanna have a good time first."

Emma snorts as she turns onto the road leading out of Edgewater. The rest of the drive is peaceful, as the two continue singing to whatever music comes through the speakers. Alyssa loses herself in the serenity of the drive. It's nice, not having to worry about anything for a little while. Being with Emma is surprisingly easy too. The brunette hadn't known what to expect from her first date with a girl, but it was going pretty well so far, and she found herself anticipating how the rest of this day would go.

They ended up pulling into an arcade a town over from Edgewater, and Alyssa had to restrain herself from eagerly pressing her face against the window. It had been so long since she had been to an arcade, and she already couldn't wait.

Emma chuckled at her obvious excitement and quickly lead her inside.

They played all kinds of games. Emma turned out to be a master at air hockey and basketball shootout, but Alyssa absolutely dominated Dance Dance Revolution. They even sat through one of the simulation rides, seeing who could make the weirdest noises as the chairs vibrated beneath them, and making each other laugh in the process. They went back for more tokens two separate times, the second time specifically so they could go to the claw machines.

They split up a little, each taking a separate machine, and things quickly turned competitive, as each girl tried to be the first to pull out a prize. Alyssa shouted triumphantly, pulling Emma's attention from her own machine as she yet again failed to grab a toy from the pile. The blonde watched as Alyssa bent down and pushed in the small hinge door holding her new prize. Her hand came out holding a small, yellow duck. Emma walked closer and couldn't help but laugh. The rubber duck wore a little cowboy hat with a red bandana tied around its neck and a little gold star pinned to its chest. Alyssa smiled fondly at the little toy.

"I think I found a machine that will actually let you win. You wanna give it a try?"

"Sure." Emma pulls a couple tokens from her pocket and puts them into the slots. Grabbing the joystick, she begins maneuvering the claw into position. When she hits the button, the claw drops. It grabs something and brings it to the drop-off. Emma's prize hits the bottom with a resounding thud and Alyssa cheers.

The blonde pulls out another duck, or at least, Alyssa thinks it's a duck. Honestly, she can't be sure. First of all, the duck is blue, and its body and head look like cubes. The eyes are square and pixilated, and the rest of the body is covered in darker blue pixels.

"What is that?"

"It's a duck."

"Weird looking duck."

"Don't talk about my son like that."

Alyssa lets out a surprised laugh, and Emma follows shortly thereafter. They buy a bunch of candy with their tickets, which Alyssa stashes at the bottom of her bag in the hopes that her mother will never find it. The real prize of the day being their two ducks, which Emma refers to as their children.

The ducks end up on the dashboard of Emma's truck. Alyssa names her duck Bucky, claiming it's the only appropriate name for a distinguished cowboy such as he. Emma's strange alien duck is bestowed the name Rubix, and Emma claims that the weird little creature has holy powers.

Emma kisses her for the first time when she drops her off that evening, and every time Alyssa gets in her truck after that, the brunette has a fond reminder of the wonderful day they shared.

She's never felt so free.

* * *

2.

Alyssa looks around cautiously, clutching the strap of her backpack as she checks for any stragglers hanging out in the parking lot. It's empty. The brunette releases a breath as she quickly makes her way across the pavement to the blue pickup truck sitting dormant in its spot. She pats the truck's hood as she rounds the front on her way to the passenger side.

"Hi, Bessie."

She can hear the muted chuckle from the driver's seat even from where she stands. Brown eyes roll as the cheerleader hauls herself into the passenger seat of the cab. Alyssa plants her bag at her feet before turning to the driver.

Hazel eyes framed by thick-rimmed glasses stare back at her with a soft expression, and Alyssa leans across to peck Emma on the lips.

"Hi." The blonde whispers.

"Hi."

Alyssa smiles as she leans back and buckles her seatbelt while Emma turns the key. Alyssa can't help but notice the way her girlfriend fidgets nervously, her fingers tapping a speedy rhythm on the steering wheel.

"Everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah fine. Why?"

"You seem nervous. Did something happen?"

"No, No I'm fine."

Emma stops tapping her fingers. Alyssa would believe her if it weren't for the fact that her leg starts bouncing instead. It's then that the debate captain notices Emma's focus, trained on a spot beside her. Alyssa's head turns, half expecting to find a spider or some other creepy thing but instead just finds Rubix and Bucky sitting on the dash like they always are. Except something is different. 

Held up between the two rubber ducks is a small paper sign with one word on it.

'Prom?'

Alyssa's heart skips a beat.

Whipping her head back, the brunette finds Emma holding a single white lily, a sheepish smile gracing her lips.

"I-I know it's not much, but I couldn't exactly do a huge song and dance number, so I figured this was the next best thing. I mean, I could sing you a song if you wanted me to? 

Alyssa giggles quietly shaking her head that no, Emma does not need to sing her a song. Emma gives a slightly relieved smile.

"I know we're not out, but what if we could be? We're graduating this year, after this we're gone. What if we went to prom together, and we could be open and just dance together and not care what anybody else thinks. It's your choice, but I just want you to know that if you want me to, I'll take you to prom."

Alyssa sniffles softly, not realizing until that moment that she's started crying. Emma looks worried. The Brunette gives a wet laugh and quickly pulls her girlfriend into a tight hug, careful not to crush the delicate flower in her hand.

"Is this a yes or...?"

The debate captain giggles, pulling away from Emma, and kisses the tip of her nose.

"I would love to go to prom with you."

The blonde looks surprised, as if she was expecting Alyssa to say no.

"Are you sure?"

Alyssa nods, "I wanna come out, I've been thinking about it for a while and...I'm ready. I'm tired of hiding from the world, I just wanna be with you, and I want everyone to know it. Plus, as you said, we're graduating soon, so if my mom flips out I can just leave, I'm leaving anyway. So let's go to prom. We can dance together in front of everyone, maybe even kiss."

Alyssa throws Emma a wink and is rewarded with a giggle.

"I also don't want to let our precious sons down, they worked so hard on that sign."

Emma bursts into full-blown belly laughter, Alyssa joining her quickly. The blonde tucks the flower behind Alyssa's ear and kisses her soundly.

Alyssa couldn't wipe the grin off her face for the rest of the drive home.

She's going to prom.

* * *

3.

Alyssa made sure the little red light on the camera was blinking before she spoke, keeping her voice low as she wandered through the apartment. 

"Hi guys, it's Alyssa. Yes I know, for once I'm making a video, but I had some advice I felt I needed to share with all my fellow lesbians out there. Really this could work for anyone, but specifically lesbians."

The brunette sets the camera on the counter and steps back a little, looking over her shoulder briefly before continuing.

"If any of you are looking to court someone, but you don't know if they like you, I have a solution. You offer them an object of some sort," she reaches out of view of the camera and comes back with a small rubber duck clutched in her hand, "For this, I'm using a duck, you don't have to, you can use whatever you want. So you're gonna take your object, walk up to whoever it is you're interested in and offer it to them. If they accept it, date them, if they don't, find someone else because they ain't loyal.

"If you're curious about the duck, by the way, I don't know if this is for all lesbians, or if Emma and I are just particularly weird. Like, does anybody else have a certain object or some specific item that to most other people would seem completely random, but to you and your significant other, it means something special? Because Emma and I have a strange attachment to rubber ducks? It's just kind of become our thing, and I don't really know how else to explain it. Like, we just get each other rubber ducks for special occasions, and even sometimes just spontaneously for no apparent reason. Anyways, with that little tangent out of the way, I'm gonna go give this to Emma."

The video cuts to a different camera, evidently hidden, which shows Emma sitting on the couch with her guitar. She strums a few chords and hums to herself, unaware that she's being filmed.

A sound off-camera catches the blonde's attention, her whole demeanor perking up. Alyssa wanders into view, her hands hidden behind her back with the duck cradled between them. Emma sets her guitar to the side and pulls the brunette onto her lap, wrapping her arms tight around the other woman's waist. For a moment, Alyssa forgets what she's supposed to be doing, and allows herself to sink into Emma's embrace, winding her arms around her girlfriend's neck and entwining her fingers in the short curls at the nape of her neck. Emma gives a pleased hum and peppers a few soft kisses over Alyssa's jaw, nuzzling into her neck and sighing as her body relaxes. It's then that she notices the brunette is holding something.

"What do you have there, baby?"

Alyssa says nothing. She simply pulls back and holds out the duck. It's just a simple, yellow duck with a top hat and a monocle. 

Emma gives a surprised laugh and takes it, holding the small rubber trinket in the palm of her hand and studying it intently. She looks back up at Alyssa and grins.

"Thank you. What's it for?"

Alyssa shrugs and goes back to her previous position. The blonde scoots back on the couch until she's lying flat with her girlfriend on top of her. Alyssa litters small kisses over Emma's clavicle and collar bones. The musician smiles and hugs Alyssa a little tighter, brushing a hand over brunette curls and kissing her forehead tenderly.

When Alyssa finally gets up and gets the camera, she has to edit out a large portion of the footage that just contains the two women cuddling on the couch. Once the video is posted, they start seeing a bunch of other people trying Alyssa's method, with varying degrees of success.

Emma starts cackling the first time they get a rubber duck in their fanmail.

* * *

4.

Alyssa bounces in her seat, singing along to the upbeat show tunes blasting from the radio. Emma laughs and crows out a couple lines, allowing her gaze to briefly drift to the woman beside her before shifting back to the road. They've been dating for five years now and the two twenty-one-year-olds are back in Indiana visiting from college. For the last three years, the two have been going to separate universities in New York, Emma at NYU and Alyssa at Columbia. Now, they're headed out of Edgewater, bound for a little arcade in the next town over.

Energy vibrates through the cab of Emma's beat-up old pickup truck as they pull into the lot, and Alyssa all but throws herself out of the vehicle as soon as Emma parks. Thankfully, she remembers to wait for her girlfriend and not just book it inside. Emma slots their palms against one another and laces their fingers tight. And together, they walk towards the large, glass doors.

They buy as many tokens as they can and quickly make their way into the actual game area. Things haven't changed much, and they easily find some of their old favorites. Alyssa has gotten better at air hockey or the years, but she still can't beat Emma, something blonde loves to tease her about. Emma just barely scratches out a win at basketball and loses to Alyssa at the Down a Clown ball toss. They play DDR until neither of them can breathe, and they agree to call it a tie after losing track of who won which rounds.

When they go for their second refill of tokens, Alyssa immediately beelines for one of the claw machines, dead set on winning the small rainbow teddy bear sitting near the top of the pile. Emma takes advantage of the brunette's distraction and sneaks off to one of the other machines. Putting her tokens in, Emma sends a silent prayer to whoever's listening that this goes quickly. She moves the claw and silently cheers when it grabs something on the first drop. The toy drops into the shoot with a bouncing thud, and Emma swiftly retrieves it. A small yellow duck with a little black bowtie.

She looks over at Alyssa, finding her still deeply engrossed in her bear-retrieval, and quietly pulls out the small velvet box that's been sitting in the back of her sock drawer for three months now. Emma pulls out the ring, takes a small piece of purple ribbon, and ties the ring around the back of the duck's neck. She pockets the box, holds the toy behind her back, and tries to casually wander back over to her girlfriend.

She watches Alyssa for a moment and cheers along with her when the brunette finally manages to grab the bear and drop it into the shoot. Alyssa bends down and frees the fluffy creature from its prison, hugging it tightly. She turns to Emma with a beaming smile, looking so proud of herself, and the blonde can't help but chuckle. Alyssa seems to notice that she's hiding something and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you have there, babe?"

Emma takes a deep breath and smiles, "Well while you were desperately trying to help that bear come out, I was over at one of the other machines."

Alyssa snorts quietly, patting her bear on the head.

"And what did you win?"

Emma brings the duck out from behind her back and presents it to Alyssa with a flourish, hoping desperately the other woman can't tell how nervous she is. Alyssa giggles quietly and takes the duck with a little curtsy. She studies it for a moment, tracing over the bow tie, and then she follows the ribbon with her finger, turning the toy around to look at the bow on the back.

Emma can see the exact moment Alyssa realizes what's happening.

The brunette gasps softly, a hand over her mouth. Emma feels like she should say something.

"Five years ago today, we came to this arcade for our first date. And on that date, we won two rubber ducks. Since that day, ducks have kind of become our special thing, and I thought it was only right that I give you one now. I love you Alyssa, and after everything we've been through together, after every up and down and challenge we've faced, I can confidently say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for as long as you'll have me."

She takes a deep breath, "Will you marry me, Lys?"

Alyssa sniffles quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. Nodding her head gently, she wraps her arms around Emma, holding on tight and not letting go. Finally, she manages to choke one little word out.

"Yes."

Emma breathes a sigh of relief and lets her body fully relax. She kisses Alyssa on the forehead and carefully unties the ring from the little duck's neck. Emma slips the ring onto Alyssa's finger and kisses her soundly, cupping her face with gentle hands and brushing away her tears. 

"You okay love?"

A sniffle, "Yeah, I'm okay, great actually." She smiles, and Emma's heart soars.

"Good. Do you wanna go home?"

Alyssa nods, "Definitely, I have a few plans for you when we get back."

The blonde can't help the shiver that runs down her back, and she adds this to the long, long list in her head that's filled with all the reasons why she loves this woman.

* * *

5.

"Alright, who's next?"

"Oh, oh! Me me me!"

Alyssa rolls her eyes at Barry's excitement. The man sometimes acts younger than her and Emma, despite being much older than both girls. Angie too rolls her eyes as she passes the present to Barry from where she sits beside the Christmas tree. The older actor tears into the paper, pulling out a matching scepter and crown from Trent. He squeals excitedly, making everyone laugh at the undignified sound.

Angie reaches beneath the branches and produces one final present.

"Last one, and it's for Emma, from Alyssa."

The blonde in question plucks the gift box from Angie's hand as she makes her way back to the couch, plopping down beside her wife and kissing the brunette's temple.

"What did you get me, babe?"

Alyssa forcefully quiets the nervous twisting in her stomach and chuckles softly as Emma shakes the box.

"I don't know, babe, you'll have to open it to find out."

With that, Emma starts removing the paper encasing her gift, an air of anticipation filling the room as she carefully removes pieces of tape, not wanting to ruin the decent wrap job. When all the paper is off, Emma gingerly lifts the lid of the box, bewilderment crossing her expression as she sees what's inside.

"What is it?"

Emma reaches into the box and pulls out a rubber duck. It's just a plain yellow duck, with an orange bill, big eyes, and no feet. She pulls out a second duck, identical to the first, and just looks even more confused. She pulls out a final duck, this one smaller than the other two by a decent margin. other than size, it looks the same.

The confused blonde turns to Alyssa, who's been biting her lip anxiously since the paper came off.

"I'm confused?"

Alyssa smiles at that, giving her a look that says: 'c'mon, you're a smart girl, figure it out.'

Emma looks back at the ducks, and then something else in the box catches her eye.

She pulls out what appears to be a photograph, though the rest of the group can't see what it is.

The blonde stares at the picture, then she looks at Alyssa, and everything seems to click in her mind. She looks at the big ducks, the little duck, and looks back at Alyssa. Her eyes are wide, a glimmer of hope twinkling behind her glasses.

"Really?"

Alyssa can barely contain a grin as she nods, and Emma's entire face lights up.

The brunette squeals as her wife tackles her into the couch, the box and ducks falling to the side as the two women laugh with joy. Emma pressed kisses all over Alyssa's face, kissing her forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, and even her eyelids, before kissing her soundly on the lips. Alyssa smiles, tangling her fingers in messy blonde curls.

"Are we supposed to understand what's going on?" Dee Dee finally asks.

Alyssa giggles, pushing a bit against Emma to get her to sit up. Emma wipes tears from her eyes, not even trying to contain the beaming smile on her face, picking up the three ducks from where they landed on the floor. 

"I'll put it this way, the two big ducks are me and Alyssa."

The mischievous smirk Emma flashes to the group only causes more confusion, nobody seeming to make the connection. Alyssa takes the picture and holds it in front of her stomach, making eye contact with her mother from across the room.

It's an ultrasound.

Veronica gasps.

"What?" Barry asks, still not getting it.

"Are you serious?" Veronica has a hand over her mouth.

"It took three rounds of IVF, but something finally took."

It's this that clues Barry in, and the man crows with joy as Betsy bolts up from her seat and is across the room in seconds, pulling her granddaughter into a tight hug. Emma laughs, clinging to the older woman's shoulders as Veronica sweeps her daughter into a hug that lifts her feet off the ground.

Barry frees Emma from Betsy, only to trap her in his own arms, ruffling her curls affectionately while Angie offers her congratulations to Alyssa. Poor Dee Dee and Trent are left clueless as to what's going on, and Angie rolls her eyes while Barry pulls Alyssa into his hug with Emma.

"Guys, Alyssa's pregnant."

The looks on the two actors' faces were almost comical, and Alyssa found herself laughing, a warm, fuzzy feeling taking root in her heart as Emma plants a kiss on her cheek, one hand resting on her still flat stomach.

"I can't believe this."

"I know, I've known for two weeks and it still doesn't feel real. You have no idea how hard it was to not tell you, I wanted to as soon as I got home, but I also wanted it to be a surprise."

"I wouldn't've been able to do it."

"I'm sure you could've, or at least come up with some fun way to tell me."

"Don't know if I woulda come up with the ducks though."

"True, I'm a genius."

They both laugh, and Emma presses her lips gently against her wife's, her heart singing.

Barry places a hand on Emma's shoulder as Alyssa is pulled away by Trent, and when Emma looks up at the man, she's surprised to find his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Good job, kiddo."

* * *

1\. The sequel

"And this is your room."

Emma keeps her voice soft so as not to wake the sleeping baby in her wife's arms. 

"She can't hear you, babe," Alyssa giggles.

Emma rolls her eyes and gently scoops Rosie from her mother's arms. 

"Your mommy's just being silly Ro. Now as I was saying..."

Alyssa watches fondly as Emma takes their daughter on a tour of her nursery, despite the fact that she'll be sleeping in their room for the first few months. The brunette leans against the doorway and smiles, taking in the sight of her little family. Emma is always careful with Rosie, always so gentle, as if the infant is made of glass and could shatter at any second. The expression on her wife's face is so unbelievably soft, and Alyssa can feel herself falling in love all over again. 

Rosie has barely been in their lives for forty-eight hours and Emma already adores her. Alyssa thinks back to the last time they were in this house just two days ago. Alyssa started having contractions early that morning, and by midday, her water had broken. The better half of the night was spent in the hospital, in and out of painful contractions until Alyssa was finally given an epidural.

Rosie was born at 3:20 am, entering the world very loudly.

Emma made the offhand comment that she definitely had the lungs of a Greene woman, and Alyssa would have smacked her if she hadn't been completely mesmerized by the tiny, wriggling body that had been placed on her chest by the nurse. Still covered in blood and gunk, Alyssa placed a hand against the infant's back, her other hand brushing over downy soft curls of dark hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Emma cut the chord attaching the two together, and as the nurse took the baby girl to be weighed and measured, Alyssa nodded for the blonde to follow their daughter. The brunette was distracted from her doctor's examination as a bundled blanket was carefully placed in Emma's arms, her wife cooing to the baby within it in a soft voice, cradling the little girl close to her chest.

Alyssa's not ashamed to admit that the sight made her cry harder. When Emma brought the baby back over, she was diapered, swaddled in a hospital blanket, and wearing a little pink and white striped hat. She looked so tiny compared to Emma, and felt even smaller as she was placed in Alyssa's arms. The new mother pressed a feather-light kiss to the tip of her daughter's nose, a breathy laugh escaping her when the baby's face twitched. 

Both women held their breath when the infant opened her eyes. They were dark, blueish-gray, and would likely stay that way for the next few months, but Alyssa could already tell they would be brown, like hers. She studied the features of this tiny human's face; a small, round nose, arched brows, full lips, and even the little crease between her eyebrows that Alyssa has been known to get when she focuses on something too hard. She's a mini Alyssa Greene, and that thought is both awe-inducing and absolutely terrifying.

They named her Rosalie. Rosalie Elizabeth Nolan-Greene, Rosie for short.

The next two days in the hospital felt unreal.

But now they're home, and so tired, and so, so happy.

Alyssa's eyes wander around the room, taking in every little thing they've put into making it perfect for Rosie. Her eyes catch on the mobile Emma hung above the crib just last week. It had been a surprise for Alyssa, a gift at the baby shower Kaylee and Shelby insisted on holding for her. Emma presented it to her after everyone else's gifts had been opened.

Ducks.

The mobile is made of rubber ducks. A specific selection of rubber ducks. A duck with a cowboy hat, red bandana, and gold star on its chest. A blue duck with a square head and body, patches of blue pixels littering the surface. A duck with a top hat and monocle. A duck with a little black bowtie. And a small, simple yellow duck with a pink bow glued to its head.

She looked over to one of the small shelves in the nursery, observing the framed picture of an ultrasound that sits on it, bordered on either side by two bigger rubber ducks.

They've come a long way, and as Alyssa listens to her wife continue to hold a one-sided conversation with their newborn daughter, she thinks about everything they've done to get to this point.

She wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, again Jorden is the one who inspired me to write this, and I don't really know where it came from, but it's cute so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
